Present Life
by scsweetalk
Summary: Kukai which is Utau's boyfriend, left Utau without a reasons and dissapeared. At the moment, Ikuto try to make Utau move on to him. But, one day.. Kukai is back! What will happened to them? Will Utau loved Ikuto? Or-


**Goshhh! This is my first fanfiction, I hope you guys love this story from the start! This is about- oh no, I won't tell you in the author notes. So, shall we go now?**

**Ch.1 -Meet Again-**

The girl with the long blonde hair, staring at the boy with the brown hair and the pierced in his both ears, "Are you jealous?"

The boy embarrased, "N-no."

She smiled, "You're really a kid."

The boy sighed. The girl, which is of course- Utau, rectified her phrases, "Wait, no. I promised I wouldn't say that anymore." The boy laugh out loud and ruffled Utau's hair, "Keep calm, charm."

"Utau." Ikuto's sound make Utau awaken from her delusion. "Huh?"

"What are you thinking about? Tell me." Ikuto hug Utau from the back, whispered in her ear. Utau smiled sadly, "There always Kukai on my mind. Always." She bite her lips. Ikuto pat Utau's head and sighed, "Go ahead and move on, you can. Carry on yourself Utau, I'll go." And he's jump out the windows.

Utau stand up and go outside, "I need fresh air." She decided.

She don't know how long she walk, or where does she was. But all she know is she is in the Autumn Festival. She smile sarcasm, "Kukai, do you remember.." Her tears going to fall, Utau closed her eyes with both of her hands, and walk slowly. After a short step, she hit someone. "Oh, sorry. I, I'm sloppy." Utau erased her tears and intend to give a smile to her 'hit suicide'.

"Are you okay?" Boy. The sound is tottaly are boy. But, why it sounds familiar?

He was on his way to the Ramen stand and then a girl hit him. She is the girl with the familiar two ponytails blonde long hair, and black dress with gray detail, also her silver cross around his neck. Still the same fashion way. The boy smiled widely.

Utau, feel curious and then looked her 'hit suicide' and start dropping tears. "Ku-Kukai.." It's really Kukai. He don't change a lot, just his shoulder being wider, he's more taller, and more handsome. The smile in his face dissapeared, the boy with the green eyes ruffled Utau's hair, "Hey charm, whaddup? You fine?"

Utau still quiet. Kukai erased the tears from Utau's cheek, and hold her hand, "I'll buy you some food." Utau can't denied the challenge, she want it. Want to spent her time with Kukai. Kukai. Kukai.

They stopped in front of the Ramen stand and Kukai ordered two sendai ramen with a lot of narutomaki inside. He take a little conversation with the owner -who looks like happy because Kukai come-, take two big bowl of ramen, and give one bowl to Utau, "Here's charm," and he sitting down beside Utau.

Utau's heart beating faster when she is sit beside Kukai. Utau eat her ramen slowly, hope it can help her to be with Kukai a little bit longer.

"Hey charm, it's just my felt or you eat your ramen slowly?"

Utau embarassed, "Uh-oh, no. Just your felt."

Kukai smiled, "I remember our first meeting when we raced to won a free ramen ticket."

She can't believed it, "You remember?"

Kukai nodded, "Of course! I won't forget it. A strong woman." He smirked.

Utau feel so bad. She want to remind all of their memories. She was already finished her ramen, and now looked at Kukai perfectly. Kukai said softly, "Mmm, wanna see the fireworks together?" Utau nodded, and Kukai get some money out of his jeans. Before Utau asked, he said, "All of my treat."

Utau smiled, "You got me twice."

It's just like a dream! She's really enjoyed this night! Kukai take her to see fireworks, hold her hand, and then they played so many games there. They take a lot of laugh too, it's like nothing happened before. It's like Kukai never left, never- Since two years ago, and now they'd meet again. Like they just separated for a hours, not a years. Utau felt verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry happy. She's felt like a lot of flower bloom in her heart. Right now, they were walked beside the river and everything replay in Utau's mind.

"Why you don't reply my text message or email for almost four day?!" Utau start grumbling, her tears gonna fell down but she trying really hard not to shake. She don't want to looked weak beside the man she's loved. Kukai look liked worrying about something, "My bike fell to the river, all my stuff and my phone went with it."

"You moron! You just left it like that for three days?!"

"Yep."

"You couldn't fix it sooner?!" I miss texting you and waiting you texting me back, she thought.

"Nope. It wouldn't even turn on."

"What? You're such a dope! You're an idiot!"

"Sorry."

Utau quickly made a phrases. you stupid, you make him sad, "Uh, so.. Get a ride with me?"

Kukai smile widely.

"Utau? Hey charm, you stay there?" Kukai waved her hands in front of Utau's face.

"Uh- oh, yes of course. Sorry." Kukai hold both of Utau's hand, "So charm, I would like to meet you again another chance. I'll text you then."

Utau smiled, Kukai still saved her number.

"Yes. I'll waiting it."

"Utau! My eyes doesn't wrong right? I saw you with.. KUKAI?!" An annoying voices screamed, "Yes, so what's wrong Ikuto?" Utau put both of her hands on waist. Ikuto sighed, "He hurted you! He dissapeared for almost two years and not giving you news. Are you blind to trust him AGAIN?!"

Before her brain processed to think, her felt just made her hit Ikuto with a hard slap. "You stupid!"

To be continued..

Notes: Leave me a review please, yayy!


End file.
